


Dragon Rider

by cellostiel



Series: Trans Overwatch Smut [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Come Swallowing, Coming Inside, Dragon Fucking, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Eating out, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Mid-sex Love Confessions, Oral Sex, PWP, Riding, Stuffing, Trans Character, Trans Jesse McCree, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellostiel/pseuds/cellostiel
Summary: "You don't- you don't get it. I am abeast,Jesse. Not some cuddly creature.""I dunno, you seemed pretty cuddly the other night.""You're not taking this seriously.""'Scuse me, but my boyfriend's a dragon. What part of that 's serious?"-So turns out Hanzo can turn into a dragon sometimes. Who knew?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lmao why did I write this
> 
> so Jesse's trans, and his parts are referred to as his clit/pussy/etc. & I'm sorry if that squicks you out or causes you dysphoria! if it does, it might be better for you to steer away from this fic. but I do hope to have more smutty trans fics out soon, some of which with less dysphoria-inducing terms, so you may wanna keep an eye out for those!
> 
> anyway, enjoy the dragon fucking (possibly with a part two coming soon, where I actually make good on the dragon riding)
> 
> I'm sorry (no I'm not) 
> 
> ((okay maybe a little))

Jesse, as always, just invites himself into Hanzo's room. Usually he's met with Hanzo meditating, reading a book, tuning his bow, or sometimes, if he's lucky, Hanzo just coming out of the shower. Despite complaints, Hanzo never kicks him out, and actually seems amused now when Jesse will barge in uninvited. This time, however, Jesse does not find his boyfriend meditating or reading.

"Hey, hon'," Jesse says, opening the door, "some of the team's goin' to a movie, wanted to see if you'd- oh."

Standing in the middle of Hanzo's room is a dragon. A blue dragon. A blue dragon that's looking at him like a deer caught in headlights. 

Jesse glances around the room. No Hanzo to be seen. "You, uh, haven't seen my boyfriend, have you?"

The dragon huffs, giving him an exasperated look. Ah.

"Holy shit." Jesse says. "Holy shit, my boyfriend is a dragon. I knew you guys were like, spiritually connected to your dragons or whatever, but I didn't think- holy shit."

The dragon sighs. "Jesse-"

"Holy shit you can talk."

"Of course I can talk. I am not mute in my human form, why would I be in my dragon form?"

Jesse shrugs. "I dunno. Wouldn't think that mouth could form human words."

"I can transform into a dragon and your qualm is with how I am able to speak."

"Well, yeah. It's strange, ain't it?"

"Stranger than me transforming into a dragon."

"I mean," Jesse shrugs again. He looks his boyfriend - his  _ dragon _ boyfriend - over and a very important question pops into his head. "Say, is your dick bigger in this form?"

_ "Jesse." _

"What? I'm just askin'. 'Cause it looks like it would be."

"We're not talking about this."

"It's bigger, ain't it. Can I see?" 

Hanzo gives him a pained look. "We're not doing this."

"Why not?"

"Because no one actually wants to sleep with a dragon."

"Well, turns out I've been sleeping with one for months now." Jesse points out. "Why would this be any different?"

"You don't- you don't get it. I am a  _ beast, _ Jesse. Not some cuddly creature."

"I dunno, you seemed pretty cuddly the other night."

"You're not taking this seriously."

"'Scuse me, but my boyfriend's a dragon. What part of that 's serious?"

Hanzo makes a frustrated noise. Jesse huffs, crossing his arms.

"Look, I don't know what happened to make you think so badly of your dragon form, but does it look like I'm running scared?" He pauses, waits for Hanzo to consider and finally shake his head in a slow motion. "See? I'm not goin' anywhere. I wanna get to know this part of you."

"You mean you want to fuck this part of me."

"Well, I'll admit I'd like that, but c'mon, Hanzo, you gotta know by now this thing is more than just fuckin'." 

At length, Hanzo says, "I suppose I do. You… are really interested in this form?"

"'Course I am. It's you."

Jesse swears Hanzo's blue scales tint purple. "I suppose… fine. I'll show you."

"Only if you wanna." Jesse says, stepping forward. He places his hands on either side of Hanzo's head, nuzzling against the top of his snout. He's big, head about the size of Jesse's torso, but slim, and long enough that he has to almost double over himself in the small room. Jesse can't wait to see what he's packin'. 

"I think… I think I do." Hanzo says. "Here." He nudges Jesse onto the bed, then climbs on after him, winding himself around Jesse like a cat. When he finally settles, he's wrapped around Jesse three times, his head by Jesse's and his hindquarters all but in his lap. His leg is folded over his groin modestly, and Jesse cups Hanzo's head, pressing a kiss to the side of it.

"Whenever you're ready, darlin'."

Hanzo hums, bumping his head lightly against Jesse's. There's a few moments of silence, Jesse more than happy to just stroke Hanzo's head, feeling his scales, then Hanzo takes a deep breath and opens his legs. There's a slit in the white scales on his belly, and Jesse hums, asks,

"Can I touch it?"

Hanzo's scales tint purple again, bleeding more and more into red. He looks away. "I suppose so. You, ah, kind of need to, in order to release it."

Jesse hums again, putting one hand on Hanzo's side, comforting, then reaching out with his other hand to pet at Hanzo's white-scaled belly. The scales there are softer, almost like silk. Jesse gently prods at the slit, carefully pushing it apart with his fingers. Hanzo makes a soft noise beside him, and he smiles, just rubbing at the sides for a while.

"Jesse," Hanzo says after a minute.

"Just gettin' a feel for it, darlin'." Jesse assures him. The slit reminds him a little of a pussy, but there's no clit head, and only one pair of lips, far as he can tell. He makes use of both his hands to spread it again, finds a solid mass of flesh inside. "Well what've we got, here?"

"You know what." Hanzo says irritably, his whole body a purplish-pink now. Jesse laughs, says,

"Indeed I do. Let's take a gander, shall we? Do I just-"

"You can take it out like you normally do."

"Ah, here we go-"

Hanzo makes a small sound when Jesse puts his hand on the cock, carefully slipping his fingers around it to grip it. Ever so slowly, he pulls it out, having to maneuver it a little to get it past the short slit. He lets out a low whistle.

"Hot damn." he says, taking a good, long look. It's not inhumanly big, but it is  _ big, _ bigger than it is in Hanzo's human form. Jesse wonders if he can even take it. "Y'know, I don't have a size kink but-"

Hanzo snorts. "No, of course not."

"Look, all I'm sayin' is, anyone's mouth would water at the sight of this thing." He tilts his head at it, asks, "Okay if I jerk you off?"

Hanzo says something in Japanese, probably a curse. Jesse's been trying to learn some Japanese, but so far he only has the basic preschool understanding of it, and Hanzo refuses to teach him any curse words. When he asked Genji, he was told that Genji had been banned by Hanzo from teaching him anything. A shame, because he'd really love to know exactly what Hanzo just said. 

"Yes," Hanzo finally says. Jesse smiles and lifts one of his hands to lick the palm before making a confident stroke up Hanzo's cock. Hanzo gasps, curling tighter around him, and oh, Jesse thinks he likes this. 

"You feel real good in my hand, you know." he says, idly stroking Hanzo's cock. He runs his thumb over the head the way he knows Hanzo likes, and it earns him the same sharp breath it usually does. "Nice and heavy. Think I could take you into my mouth? Might not even get past the head." 

Hanzo curses again, pressing his head against Jesse's back. "Jesse," he pants. 

"Mm, bet you taste good, though. Can I?" 

"Please." 

Jesse shifts from his cross-legged position to a kneeling one, pushing back a little against Hanzo to give himself room to lean over and lick at the head of the cock. Hanzo lets out a shuddery breath, and Jesse hums, slipping his mouth around him. 

"Jesse," Hanzo breathes, and from the corner of his eye, Jesse can see Hanzo's claws digging into the mattress, unable to do anything else. Is it weird if he wants those to hold him down while Hanzo shoves his dragon cock into him?

"Mhm," he hums, stroking the rest of Hanzo's cock. He bobs his head, just a bit, swirling his tongue around the head. Hanzo is breathing heavily against him, his head a heavy weight on Jesse's back. A rumbling vibrates through him, pleasantly rattling his chest, and-

Jesse pulls off. "Are you purring?" The rumbling immediately stops.

"No."

"You  _ were." _ Now  _ this _ is the best thing Jesse's seen all day. 

"I do not  _ purr." _

"Ya do, and it's adorable."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Hanzo grunts and rests more of his weight on Jesse's back, more or less pushing him towards his cock. Jesse laughs and takes it back into his mouth. After a minute or two of Jesse working it over with his mouth, the purring starts up again. Jesse smirks and presses a kiss to the tip.

Hanzo never lasts very long once Jesse gets his mouth on him, and sure enough, soon Hanzo is growling his name, teeth sinking into the back of Jesse's shirt. Jesse shushes him gently, stroking him as he says, "It's okay, darlin', come for me." He takes Hanzo's cock as far as he can go, then slowly slides back up, tongue dragging against the underside of it. Hanzo full-body shudders as he comes, spurting into Jesse's mouth. Jesse pulls back to just the tip, letting Hanzo come in his mouth. 

"Jesse," Hanzo breathes. Jesse continues stroking him, letting some of the come drip out of his mouth to slick the way. Hanzo shivers, nuzzling against Jesse's back. "Jesse." 

"Mhm?" Jesse sits up, turning to face his dragon. Even in this form, Hanzo looks thoroughly fucked, and Jesse decides to land the killing blow, smiling as he opens his mouth and uses his tongue to play with the come still in his mouth.

Hanzo  _ growls,  _ and suddenly Jesse is being lifted and thrown down onto the mattress, the upper half of a dragon leaning over him, pinning him down with his hands on Jesse's arms. Slowly, deliberately, Jesse swallows. 

"Howdy." he says, smirking. Another growl rumbles low in Hanzo's chest, and can ya really blame Jesse for getting incredibly turned on by it?

Then Hanzo is moving down Jesse's chest, careful teeth tugging at his pants, and oh, Jesse can get behind this. 

He quickly shimmies out of his pants, tossing them to the side. Hanzo doesn't hesitate, nudging Jesse's thighs apart and running that large tongue over him. Jesse groans, head tilting back. Hanzo licks into him, shoving the tip of his tongue into Jesse's pussy, and Jesse grabs at him, at his arm, letting out a breathy, "Ohh, boy. More, darlin', more."

Hanzo seems happy to oblige, thrusting his tongue in deeper. The long whiskers on his face tickle Jesse's thighs, making him laugh only for it to turn into a moan as Hanzo starts fucking him with his tongue. 

It's much sloppier than his usual work, but Jesse can't really blame him, and anyhow it still feels  _ amazing. _ Jesse arches into the feeling, nails scraping against scales as he bucks his hips and moans. Hanzo stuffs his tongue as far into Jesse's pussy as he can, squirming it inside of him and christ, does it feel good, so  _ sinfully _ good. 

Hanzo pulls out of him slowly, the wet sound obscene, and he noses at Jesse's belly, lapping softly at Jesse's clit. "How are you faring?"

"Oh, I'm good. I'm doin'  _ real _ good."

A pleased sound reverberates through Hanzo's chest, and he licks at Jesse's clit again. Jesse is practically shaking, heat building higher and higher in his gut, ready to reach a fever pitch at any moment. 

"Lord, Hanzo please."

"I'm not a lord anymore." Hanzo teases, bumping Jesse's leg with his snout. 

"That joke wasn't funny the first twelve ti-ah!" Without warning, Hanzo's tongue is in him again, filling him up and stretching him open and  _ moving _ and-

Jesse  _ shouts _ as he comes, body tensing and spasming, and through it he registers Hanzo pulling away. Before he can whine or think too ill of it, Hanzo is back, in his human form, running soothing hands over Jesse's sides.

"Fuck." Jesse shudders, still trembling with aftershocks. Hanzo hums, pressing kisses to his chest. "Fuck, we gotta do that again sometime."

"I'm… surprised at how enjoyable that was."

"What," Jesse laughs, breathless, "you never jerked it in your dragon form?"

Hanzo lifts his head to give Jesse an unimpressed look. "You think I  _ could _ in that form? Did you see my hands?"

"Ah, damn, that's a bummer. Also, ya should've lemme known sooner. 'Could'a been feeling like this for a while now." 

Hanzo looks away, and Jesse smoothes a hand through his boyfriend's hair, enjoying watching it fall over Hanzo's shoulders. He so rarely lets his hair down, both figuratively and literally. Jesse's always sure to savor it when either happens. 

"I was worried you might be… put off."

"You kiddin' me? Dragon boyfriend is easily the damn most awesome thing that's ever happened to me." Hanzo gives him a withering look, and Jesse grins. "'Sides, you're pretty damn beautiful like that."

The blush is just as evident, if not more so, on Hanzo's human form. "Do you truly believe that?"

"You know I do." Jesse reaches out to stroke Hanzo's cheek, giving it a quick pinch before smoothing his fingers over the skin again. Hanzo huffs, but relaxes against him. "Adore you more 'n more each day, sugar."

Hanzo captures Jesse's hand in his, pressing a kiss to his palm. "And I, you."

"C'mere, you big lug." Jesse tugs at his hand, and Hanzo allows himself to be tugged up the bed. They share a slow, deep kiss, Jesse's arms finding their way around Hanzo's shoulders. "Hmm," Jesse hums, pulling back a bit to say, "Next time, I want that cock in me proper."

Hanzo sighs against him as though Jesse's asked something unreasonable, but there's a smile on his face as he says, "There's just no sating you, is there."

"None that I've found." Jesse says, grinning. "So? Wha'd'ya say?"

"I suppose I will have to consider it. Seeing as how my boyfriend seems to have developed a taste for dragon cock."

"Only dragon cock as good as yours." They roll onto their sides, and Jesse curls in close, hugging Hanzo to him tightly. "Guess we're missin' that movie, huh."

Hanzo heaves a weary sigh, and Jesse grins into his chest. Lord, he loves his dragon boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hm." Jesse tilts his head, looking Hanzo over. "Y'know, I may not have thought this through."
> 
> Hanzo snorts. "Really."
> 
> "I mean," he tilts his head the other way, says, "the _logistics_ of it all."
> 
> "To which are you referring," Hanzo asks, butting his head against Jesse's shoulder, "the size, or how you are to straddle me?" 
> 
> "A little of both."
> 
> -
> 
> Part two, aka: the actual dragon riding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh so btw Jesse has breasts in this au, having not had top surgery yet. he has, however, been on T since first joining Overwatch, and has been confirmed by Mercy/the Overwatch medical staff as sterile. 
> 
> now enjoy the dragon smut, you nasty fuckers.
> 
> (also there may be an epilogue/chapter three exploring the cum-filling/feeling stuffed kink more fully, so keep an eye out if you're into that)

They were on Jesse's bed, making out, when Jesse rolled them, straddled Hanzo's hips, and asked, "Can I ride you?"

"Of course." Hanzo had agreed, pulling him into a searing kiss. They'd rutted against each other for a while, slowly shedding their clothes, until Jesse had to pull away to retrieve a bottle of lube. When he got back, Hanzo pulled Jesse to him once more, cupping his face as they kissed again.

"I adore you," Hanzo murmured, and it was starting more and more to feel like it meant something more as the days went by. Jesse kissed him, pressed the bottle of lube into his hands, and said,

"I want your dragon dick inside of me."

Hanzo's eyes went wide; it had been almost a month since the dragon incident, aka one of the best nights of Jesse's thirty-seven years of life, and they hadn't much talked about it.

Still, after a few assurances, Hanzo was more than happy with the suggestion, and that's what brings us to now, where Jesse is kneeling above his boyfriend, hands on his shoulders, while Hanzo holds him steady with one hand, using the other to shove four fingers inside of him. Jesse slowly shifts up and down, fucking himself in the fingers. Hanzo looks mesmerized, watching his fingers move in and out of Jesse's cunt.

"Your fingers feel so good, darlin'." Jesse says, grinding down onto them.

"You feel good around them, anata." Hanzo rumbles. Jesse leans down to kiss him.

"Enough," Jesse gasps, drawing away slightly. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Hanzo asks, flexing his fingers to test.

"Yes. Want you in me, darlin'."

Hanzo pulls him in for a kiss, pulling his fingers out to run his hands up Jesse's sides. Jesse kisses him back, nipping at his lip before shifting off of him and helping him get his clothes off. He thanks his kind Lord that Hanzo has begun wearing less challenging clothes when not on duty. He used to wear his combat gear all the time, ready to spring to action at any moment. Lately, though, he's begun to relax, opting for henleys and jeans during his off-hours. In Jesse's room, sometimes he'll even lounge in just boxers and a sleep shirt, usually after spending the night.

Today it's a henley and jeans, so Jesse pulls at the button, thumbs fumbling impatiently until Hanzo's hands still his, taking over.

They get Hanzo naked, and Hanzo kisses him once more before taking a deep breath and shifting. Jesse's seen it a few times now, but he doesn't think he'll ever get tired of it. Hanzo _glows_ , body shifting and reshaping until a dragon is lying on the bed, curled around him.

"Hm." Jesse tilts his head, looking Hanzo over. "Y'know, I may not have thought this through."

Hanzo snorts. "Really."

"I mean," he tilts his head the other way, says, "the _logistics_ of it all."

"To which are you referring," Hanzo asks, butting his head against Jesse's shoulder, "the size, or how you are to straddle me?"

"A little of both."

Hanzo snorts again. He shifts, setting his rump upside-down. It looks awkward and more than a little silly, but it should get the job done. Jesse climbs up onto his boyfriend, seating himself between his legs, Hanzo's cock in front of him, hard enough that it's already released itself. Jesse gives it a few strokes for good measure, getting it to full hardness before accepting the lube Hanzo hands to him with careful claws.

He spreads a good dollop over Hanzo's cock, slicking it up. He fingers another dollop into himself, then lifts himself up, adjusting until he's knelt above Hanzo's cock. Hanzo nudges him gently with his head, a soft rumble going through him.

"Only if you are ready." he says. Jesse nods, then shifts down, supporting himself with one hand on Hanzo's belly while the other lines his cock up, teasing at his hole with it. He slips the head inside with some effort, and Lord, does that feel _good._ The stretch is just on the right side of painful, but once the head is in, the rest goes fairly smooth, and soon Jesse is seated completely on his dragon boyfriend's cock. He lets out a shudder, hands gripping at Hanzo's sides.

"Are you alright?" Hanzo asks, nosing at Jesse's face. Jesse puts a hand on the side of Hanzo's head, fingers twining in Hanzo's mane, steadying himself.

"Yeah, I'm good. 'S just big, is all."

"Do not overwork yourself."

"Never, darlin'." Jesse knows his limits, and while he might not always listen to them in the field, he tends to in the bedroom, and Hanzo is a strict enforcer when he doesn't.

After a few minutes of deep, controlled breathing, Hanzo nuzzling his face and his neck, Jesse starts to rock his hips, feeling the cock shift inside of him. It rubs deliciously against him, hitting him deep and sweet. Hanzo groans, claws clutching at the bed. Lord, Jesse's not gonna last for very long.

"Jesse," Hanzo butts his head against Jesse's cheek, lapping at him. Jesse laughs, the tongue tickling his face. Hanzo starts to draw away, embarrassed, but Jesse holds tight to his mane.

"Oh, darlin', I bet that would feel real good on my chest." He arches his chest for good measure, and Hanzo gives an amused huff before flicking out his tongue to drag over one of his breasts. Sweet Jesus, that _tongue._ Maybe for round two he'll ask Hanzo to put that tongue inside him again. First, though, he wants to come on Hanzo's dragon cock.

Reaching down, Jesse rubs at his clit, pulling more moans out of himself as he starts to bounce on Hanzo's cock. He can feel it building, hot and heavy in his gut, and he clutches at Hanzo's head with his other hand, leaning into him. "Fuck." he gasps. "Hanzo, darlin'-" His breath hitches, god he's close- _"Hanzo-"_

Rumbling sounds around him, vibrating through him, Hanzo purring in his ear. "You are doing so well, anata. Such a marvelous sight."

Jesse shudders and comes, all but collapsing against Hanzo's head. Hanzo supports his weight easily, humming comfortingly.

"Christ." Jesse pants.

"Are you alright?" Hanzo asks. Jesse laughs.

"Oh, I'm doin' swell." He straightens up, running his metal hand through his hair. "Phew. That was… ha." He turns to Hanzo, smiling. "Give me a moment, and we can get back to business."

"We don't have to." Hanzo reminds him.

"Wouldn't offer if I wasn't feelin' it." Jesse says with a smirk. "Though I think maybe I should be on my back for this one; my legs're starting to hurt."

"Of course." Hanzo presses his nose to Jesse's chest, and Jesse holds onto him, letting him help him up and off his cock. Jesse shivers as it slips out of him. He eases onto his back, Hanzo curling around him like a cat, protective and warm. He nuzzles at Jesse's face and neck, still purring. Jesse chuckles lightly, petting his head.

"Mm, you're so good to me, darlin'." Jesse says, kissing the side of Hanzo's mouth. "What'd I do to deserve you?"

"You were yourself." Hanzo says quietly, nosing at his hair. "The question is what I could have possibly done to deserve _you."_

"Always the flatterer." Jesse teases, even as he cups Hanzo's head, guiding it down and sitting up to press a kiss to his forehead. "Knew I was in trouble the moment I met you. Had my heart from day one, darlin'."

_"Jesse."_

"Fuck me, Hanzo. Want all of you. Every hair on your head, every scale on your body, every sin you carry on your shoulders."

Hanzo presses their foreheads together, letting out a shuddery breath. "Jesse. My beloved Jesse, anything you wish."

Jesse tangles his hands in Hanzo's mane, murmurs "Then fuck me. With everything you've got."

Hanzo presses him down into the bed with his snout, body unfurling behind him. Jesse buzzes with anticipation as Hanzo grabs him with those claws, ever careful, and positions him until he's more in the center of the bed, a pillow behind his head. Jesse fists his hands in the pillow as Hanzo shifts, tucking himself under Jesse's legs and planting his hands on the bed above Jesse's head. He's almost bent in half when he's done, but when Jesse asks, he's assured that it's comfortable.

"Long as you're sure." Jesse says, running his hands down Hanzo's sides. He kisses Hanzo's chest, too low to reach his neck or face. Another rumble vibrates through the dragon. "Fuck me, darlin'."

He reaches down to help position as Hanzo sinks into him, filling him up. Jesse's head falls back with a groan, his hips canting upwards. Slowly, Hanzo pulls out almost all the way, then shoves back in, nudging Jesse up the bed.

"Oh, lord." Jesse gasps, scrambling to brace himself. "Fuck, that's good."

Hanzo keeps fucking into him, the room filled with the slick sounds of him slipping in and out of Jesse's drooling pussy. Jesse's breathing is ragged, punctuated with sharp gasps and Hanzo's name. It's so big, filling him up so much, and he forgets trying to brace himself, instead clutching at Hanzo's chest, hands finding purchase in the soft mane that traces Hanzo's spine. He meets Hanzo's thrusts as best he can, but soon he's a trembling mess, another orgasm ripping through him. Hanzo fucks him through it, until Jesse is squirming from overstimulation and removes himself from Hanzo's cock. He collapses on the bed, arms falling limp at his side and on his belly as he breathes raggedly.

Hanzo shifts to nose at his face, asking, "Are you alright?"

"Mm, you don't gotta keep askin'." Jesse says, laughing a little deliriously. "I'm just fine, thanks. Would tell you if I wasn't."

"Good." Hanzo licks at him, less shy about it now.

Jesse hums happily, carding his fingers through Hanzo's fur. Hanzo makes his own pleased noise, dick absentmindedly grinding against Jesse's thigh. Jesse reaches down between them, giving it a light stroke. It twitches in his hand, precum dribbling out of the tip. Jesse chuckles.

"You're pretty close, aren't you, hon'?"

"Jesse," Hanzo tucks his face against Jesse's neck as best he can, breath heavy as Jesse works him over. "Anata, please-"

"I got you darlin'." Jesse sooths, spreading the precum over the head. "Doin' so good for me, aren't you? Have such a nice cock, stretches me open so perfectly, fills me up to the brim. Fuck, wonder what it'd be be like to have you cum in me while I'm so full. You cum a lot in this form, you know that? Could barely hold it in my mouth last time. Fuck, Hanzo, want you to come inside of me."

Hanzo lets out a shuddering breath. _"Jesse."_

"Please."

"What if-"

"You know I'm sterile, _please, Hanzo."_

Hanzo presses his nose to Jesse's cheek, says, "If you wish."

Jesse lifts his hips up, uses his hand to guide Hanzo back inside. He's still a little oversensitive, and it's almost too much. Already he's on the edge again, head tossed back as Hanzo starts up a stuttering pace.

"Hanzo- _Hanzo-"_ a litany of scrambled thoughts and words starts escaping him, the only intelligible thing being Hanzo's name. "God, fuck, Hanzo-" He tangles a hand in his hair, the other hand grabbing for purchase on Hanzo's arm above his head. _"Oh-"_ he whines, back arching. "Hanzo, I- god, I- love you so much, jesus- want all of you inside of me, fuck- I love you, god, I love you."

Hanzo absolutely _shakes_ as he comes undone, filling Jesse up with his cum in spurts. Jesse is already so full, and he feels like he's going to burst, cum already dripping out of him as Hanzo's hips twitch with his orgasm. It's so good, and as Jesse reaches out to roll a finger over his clit, he's done for, coming with a choked-off sound.

Hanzo stills inside of him, just breathing, and as he comes down, Jesse pets his sides. Finally Hanzo pulls out, slow and careful, and Jesse shudders at the slick slide. He can feel the cum leaking out of him and down onto the bed; they're going to need to do laundry after this. But first, post-sex snuggles.

"Lord, was that good." Jesse sighs. He reaches down, fingers at his hole. He must be quite the sight, a mix of his and Hanzo's come dripping from his cunt. He brings his fingers up to suck the mixture off his his fingers, glancing up with a coy smile at where Hanzo is staring at him. He stops, though, at the look on Hanzo's face.

"Hon'?" He asks, reaching out for him. Hanzo leans away, and with a glow, he's returning to his human form. With human features, the only way Jesse can describe his expression is _wrecked._ Extremely belatedly, Jesse's brain catches up with what slipped out just before Hanzo came. "Oh."

All his charm and grace leaves him, and he starts babbling, sitting up on his elbows. "Hanzo, I- I just- I can explain, alright? I know it hasn't even been six months, and I know you probably- christ, I'm so sorry-" God dammit, McCree, who the fuck drops the L-word for the first time in the middle of sex?

"Jesse." Hanzo cups his face, leans down to press their foreheads together. "Do not apologize. Not unless you didn't mean it."

Jesse puts a hand over Hanzo's, softly says, "I meant it. Been feelin' it for a while now, to be honest."

Hanzo's breath hitches. "Jesse-"

"It's okay, you don't gotta say it. I know how much you care, and if you're not there yet-"

_"I love you."_

Jesse blinks. "Oh." Then a smile breaks out on his face. A quiet laugh escapes him. "Well, ain't that the best thing I've ever heard."

Hanzo huffs out his own, slightly hysterical laugh and kisses him. Jesse winds his arms around him, falling back onto the bed and holding him close.

"Love you so much, darlin'." he murmurs against Hanzo's mouth.

"I love you, Jesse." Hanzo says it like a wonder, like he can't quite believe it. "I love you, wholly and completely."

Jesse kisses him, runs his hands over Hanzo's back. "Lord, you make me have the cheesiest thoughts, sugar. Wanna love you for the rest of my life."

"And I, you." Hanzo murmurs. Jesse grins.

"Sounds like we've got a deal."

Hanzo hums. "It seems we do."


End file.
